


Baking

by AveryRogers83



Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Summary: Title: Baking (Dec 12)Author: @averyrogers83Warnings: fluffPairings: Steve, Sam, Bucky, x ReaderA/N: Drabble for @thefanficfaerie OTP Christmas Challenge
Relationships: Steve Rogers & James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson & Reader
Series: OTP Christmas Challenge 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570147
Kudos: 3





	Baking

One of your favorite hobbies was to bake, but baking for the holidays was your all time favorite. The smell of cinnamon and apples, vanilla, pumpkin spice, all of it filling the room always put a smile on your face. **  
**

You had only been with the team for a few short months, but you wanted to do something special for them. So you got out your old recipe book and picked out the best ones. Sam, Steve, and Bucky had insisted on helping you with the grocery shopping which wasn’t too bad until you got there and you felt like you were trying to reign in three grown boys who threw anything and everything they could think of into the cart, leaving you standing there shaking your head. 

When you got back to the compound you immediately got to work on preparing the pies with Bucky’s help, since that would take the longest. Once those were done and in the oven, Sam and Steve came by and offered to help make cookies. Those took even longer. You don’t know if they were actually helping or hindering your baking process. By the time you were done the kitchen was a disaster, but the three of you had made a half dozen pies and at least two hundred cookies. 

Before Christmas Eve had gotten through the boys had eaten all the cookies. It was a good thing you had the sense to hide a container for Wanda and Nat or else they wouldn’t have gotten any. 


End file.
